This disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to a buffer system that can communicate a buffer supply air to multiple portions of the gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines typically include at least a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. During operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section and is mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases are communicated through the turbine section which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other gas turbine engine modes.
During flight, ice can form on portions of a fan section of the engine, such as on a spinner or nosecone of an upstream portion of the fan section. Ice build-up on the spinner, nosecone or other hardware can result in reduced engine efficiency and/or damage to downstream components caused by broken pieces of ice entering the core flow path of the engine.